The present invention relates to a bearing construction for supporting a rotary shaft of a motor and more particularly, to a support mechanism for allowing a rotatable object to rotate smoothly with less friction and thus, to measure any minimal amount of vibration during rotation.
A known support mechanism comprises V-shaped bearing blocks or ball bearing units which are sustained by a coil or inverted springs.
In action, the V-shaped bearing blocks tend to produce a sliding friction thus causing unwanted vibrations. Hence, a rotatable object to be examined is affected by the vibrations during rotating movement and will cause turbulence. As the result, a minimal vibration on the rotatable object can hardly be measured.
Although producing no sliding friction, the ball bearing units also create unwanted vibrations when corresponding to the erratic movement caused by undulation on the surface of a rotary shaft of the rotatable object. Hence, it will be tough to measure a minimal vibration on the rotatable object.
As the bearing blocks or units are supported by the coil or inverted springs, a resonant phenomenon determined by an urging coefficient of the springs and a mass of the bearing units is definitely involved and will discourage accurate measurement of a vibration.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a bearing construction capable of supporting a rotatable object without disturbing its inherent vibration and a vibration detecting apparatus for detecting a minimal vibration on the rotatable object.